


Drowse

by glittercat



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddly roger, deacury is mentioned briefly, don't say i didn't warn ya, essentially just a big fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: Brian and Roger spend a morning taking things slow.





	Drowse

**Author's Note:**

> hello good evening welcome to Write The Softest Fucking Thing You Can Come Up With challenge 2k19

The first days after coming back from a tour are always a little odd. There's the time change, usually, and the jet lag that comes with that. There's also the small matter of unpacking what is often several months' worth of clothes and gear and souvenirs, and just… generally coming back down to earth after having spent months on what feels like a different plane of existence. Touring is weird in that way, and Brian has discovered that the most effective way of dealing with it is allowing himself to sleep for as long as he possibly can after coming home.

It's late in the morning, Brian guesses when he finally wakes, based on the foggy autumn sunlight shining through the blinds. Maybe closer to early afternoon, actually- he can't really be bothered to check. All he knows is that he's been lying here for at least twelve hours, and if he were feeling more sensible, he would get up. However, being sensible isn't exactly a priority right now. Brian has only one priority at the moment, and that priority takes the form of a little blond-haired angel curled up on the other side of the bed.

Roger looks like he's just on the verge of waking up, and Brian knows him well enough not to rush that. He's got no reason to, anyways- he and Roger have all the time in the world.

After a moment, Roger stretches his arms above his head and rolls over to wrap them around Brian's waist. Brian smiles as Roger snuggles into his bare chest, pressing his face into Brian as if he can't possibly get close enough. Roger has always been an incredibly cuddly sort of person, always wanting to be touched and kissed and held by Brian, always wanting to get _closer,_ as if there's nowhere in the world he would rather be than in Brian's warm embrace.

Brian leans in to press a kiss to the top of Roger's head, pulling him in close, feeling Roger curl up into an odd sort of semi-fetal position against him. Brian can't help but think of how _tiny_ Roger looks right now, all sleepy and soft and angelic, blond hair mussed, lips slightly parted, as if he's deep in thought about something (but hesitant to tell you what). He cradles Roger in his arms, rubbing his back gently, tracing patterns in his soft skin with the pads of his fingers.

"Good morning, love," Brian whispers after Roger settles a little. Roger mumbles something that sounds a bit like a "good morning"- it's hard to tell when he's nuzzled up to Brian like this. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm." Roger pulls away a little, just enough to look Brian right in the eye. "Did you?"

"I slept _very_ well."

"Good." Roger leans in to close the gap between them, pressing the softest of kisses to Brian's lips, practically melting into Brian's naked body.

These mornings- slow, quiet mornings, when neither of them say much because communicating through gentle touches and tender kisses is just _easier_ sometimes- have become something of a rarity for Roger and Brian. When the band's on the road, everything moves at a much faster pace; everything feels so intense all the time- there's really no room to slow down. Of course, this isn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. Roger and Brian have had their fair share of fun on tours, mainly in the form of quick shags in dressing rooms ten minutes before they're due to be on stage, and secret makeout sessions in dark corners at after-parties. That's all fine and good, but _god,_ it's nice to be able to slow things down a bit sometimes.

Roger pulls away after a moment, nuzzling his face into Brian's shoulder, and leaving a kiss there too. He moves up slowly, kissing along Brian's collarbone, then his neck, and then behind his ear, tucking Brian's curls out of the way to allow for easier access. Brian returns the favor, kissing Roger on the lips once more before heading downwards to leave a mark on Roger's neck that they both know will take at least a week to disappear.

They continue on like this for some time, exchanging sweet kisses and caresses, speaking not a word apart the occasional whispered "mm, yes, keep going." Roger twists his fingers into Brian's hair, and Brian rakes his nails down Roger's back, enjoying the soft sighing sounds Roger makes in response.

Brian runs one hand along Roger's side, gliding his fingers over Roger's delicate ribs, eventually moving towards his hip and down towards his cock. He pauses just before he makes it all the way, as if to ask for permission. Roger mumbles something that sounds like _"yes, Brian, please,"_ and Brian takes that as his cue to go further.

Brian takes his time with Roger, bringing him halfway to completion with gentle strokes and a feather-light touch. He doesn't take him all the way, though- he's got other ideas.

"I, uh- I want to try something. If you're up for it."

Roger opens his eyes, curious now. He glances up at Brian with an inquisitive look on his face.

"It's just an idea but, uh… here, I'll show you. If I sit up like this-" Brian props himself up against the headboard, shifting the pillows behind him for support- "and you sort of… wrap yourself around me, like so-" Brian guides Roger into place so that Roger is essentially sitting on Brian's lap, still facing him. Without being asked to do so, Roger wraps his arms and legs around Brian, pressing his face into Brian's chest.

"This is comfortable," Roger whispers. "You're so warm."

Brian laughs softly, half from Roger's little compliment and half from the nervousness that he can't help but feel right now, even though he knows it's probably irrational.

Brian's heard a bit about this concept from Deaky, who'd explained that Freddie had first suggested it within their own relationship. Brian isn't particularly familiar with the specifics, but he knows the main points: you're supposed to feel closer to the other person afterwards, and it's supposed to take a _really long time._ Seems simple enough, Brian had figured. Deaky had even suggested a particular position that Brian could try with Roger- he'd said it was one of his and Freddie's favorites. (At the time, Brian had cringed at the mental image of two of his best friends engaging in slow, passionate sex, but afterwards he'd filed that bit of information away for later- just in case.)

"So, er, the idea is that you'll sort of… uh, you'll sit on me, like this, just like you're doing now… and then from there, we'll just… we'll take things really slowly. You can just kind of rock back and forth on me, if that makes sense… and if that, er, feels good for you…" Brian feels himself at a bit of a loss for words as he tries to explain this new position to Roger. _It's those damn nerves again._ Brian is fully aware that he has no reason to feel anxious, but after a couple months of quick, spontaneous sex, he finds it can be a little nerve-wracking to delve into something so deliberately soft and sensual.

Luckily, Roger seems to get the idea pretty quickly, even with Brian's somewhat broken explanation. He closes the gap between him and Brian with a kiss- Brian figures it's an attempt to get him to shut up before he embarrasses himself with his words. They both linger a bit longer than necessary, relishing the warmth and closeness of the moment.

"That sounds lovely. Let's give it a go," Roger says as he pulls away, voice still barely more than a whisper. Brian nods and reaches over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube, his nerves slowly fading. He rubs a little onto his fingers and begins the process of preparing Roger for getting fucked, working slowly and carefully until Roger is practically begging for Brian's cock.

"Ready?"

Roger nods. He wraps his arms around Brian's neck as Brian lines everything up, letting out a soft sigh as he lowers himself down. He takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of Brian's cock inside him, burying his face into Brian's shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm- I'm good now," Roger manages. "Always takes a minute, y'know?"

"Yeah, of course." Brian's not entirely sure why he's still talking. He wishes he was better at shutting off his mind in situations like this; better at just ignoring all his coherent thoughts and focusing on Roger's soft little body wrapped around his own. However, Roger doesn't seem to mind. He pulls Brian in for another kiss- this one's more passionate but no less gentle. Brian buries his fingers in Roger's hair and tugs softly, drawing another sigh out of Roger, who proceeds to pull Brian even closer to him as he begins to move his hips ever so slightly.

They make sweet, tender love, neither of them in a rush to finish; neither of them wanting this to end. Roger- who's usually so vocal- is mostly silent, save for the occasional whimper as he rocks back and forth on Brian's cock. He spends a good portion of his time either with his face pressed into Brian's neck, or simply staring into his band mate's eyes. (That's one advantage of this position that Brian hadn't anticipated, but he certainly isn't complaining; Roger's pale blue eyes look especially beautiful when he's completely lost in the moment.)

This certainly isn't the first time Brian's fucked Roger like this, but it does feel more intimate when they're sitting up and facing each other. Brian has gotten used to just lying back and letting Roger do whatever he wants- only because that's what usually ends up happening (especially on when they're on tour, and Roger's got all that excess energy to burn off after shows). Having Roger's arms around him, feeling Roger press kisses into his neck, being able to cuddle Roger back- Brian is amazed that they've never tried this before. The slower pace is incredible too, mostly because it's such a change from what they've gotten used to over the past few months. Brian starts to notice every little movement Roger makes, every sound, every gentle touch- it's as if the whole thing is happening in slow-motion, and it's _beautiful_. 

Brian feels the need to check in with Roger every so often- as much as he knows that Roger will tell him if anything starts to feel uncomfortable, Brian still feels like he has to make sure. He knows Roger's got a decent tolerance for pain, and he knows that the likelihood of Roger actually getting hurt is pretty low, but the impulse is still there. It's just- Roger seems so damn _fragile_ sometimes. Brian finds it's impossible not to worry at least a little bit.

"I, uh," Roger gasps, sounding almost out of breath, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Brian says nothing, just reaches down in a gesture of _here, I'll help you out._ (He knows it's not out of the ordinary for Roger to come untouched- he's seen that happen at least a few times- but today he figures he might as well be nice and give Roger a hand, literally.) He takes hold of Roger's cock, stroking him gently until he's crying out for release.

"You can come now," Brian whispers, fully aware that saying so is unnecessary, but also aware that Roger likes a bit of reassurance sometimes. Roger tends to go completely silent when he's really close, so when his sighs of _"ohhgodohgodBriankeepgoing"_ start to trail off into quiet little moans, Brian takes takes that as a sign. He gradually quickens his pace until Roger reaches his climax, spilling milky white cum all over Brian's fingers and his own stomach.

At this point, the sight of Roger coming undone becomes too much for Brian, and he lets go, finishing with a sigh, feeling the aftershocks of Roger's orgasm against his own body.

Roger doesn't move for a good couple of minutes, staying latched tightly onto Brian, burying his face into Brian's dark curls. Brian feels Roger's breathing slowly start to even out, keeping time with his own.

"We should get you cleaned up," he finally says, once he feels that Roger's come back down from his climax.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm going to go get a washcloth."

Roger mumbles something that sounds like "thanks, Bri," as he reluctantly lets go of Brian's waist.

Brian returns a moment later, washcloth in hand, and gets to work, carefully wiping down Roger's soft stomach.

Roger makes a quiet, satisfied sound, clearly enjoying the warmth of the washcloth and the feeling of Brian's hands against his skin. Roger is a bit of a mess, with his tangled hair and flushed cheeks, but Brian thinks he looks all the more beautiful like that. This side of him- the sleepy, blissed-out side- is something that no one else gets to see, and Brian thinks that's pretty damn lovely.

After going over Roger's stomach a second time with the cloth- more for comfort reasons than necessity; Roger loves this little aftercare routine- Brian leans down to press a kiss to his band mate's forehead, then turns away to toss the washcloth on the laundry bin.

"Come back to bed," Roger whispers when Brian returns, reaching out for him without moving from his spot on the bed. "It's still early. I don't wanna get up yet… just wanna cuddle you some more."

Brian's not about to argue with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a while, and the first Queen fic I've written, ever. Maylor is just such a cute pairing- it lends itself to fluffy scenarios really well. Anyways, kudos + comments are appreciated !


End file.
